


Amerus and Other Russian Ships drabbles

by strawberryjamforever



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Russia (Hetalia), M/M, currently working on Heroes Tonight (Amerus)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjamforever/pseuds/strawberryjamforever
Summary: This a collection of worldxRussia short stories, but mostly Amerus. Contains mature content read at your own risk.*I don't own Hetalia nor the art being used.Ships that will / may be included:Ame / Rus.   Fin / RusEng / Rus.    Can / RusPru / Rus.     Ger / Rus





	1. The Selection

The Selection (Amerus)

The night was young in the Kingdom of Spades. Many families gather around their dinner table ready to feast. Others would have to imagine the feeling of having a full stomach. 

Fortunately the Braginskys were in between. The siblings hungrily eyed at the fishes and crabs Ivan was able to catch.

"Brother, you caught more than you usually do." The younger sister pointed out. As the the older one was serving it. 

"Da, today I went to the river an hour earlier. So I didn't have to compete with the neighbors. Thank you Katyusna." He replied. 

Right when they were going to take their first bite. The town's yeller interupted their meal with a heart-breaking memo.

"Message from the royal family. Every man between eighteen to twenty-three. Meet at plaza before sunset. Message from the royal family..." the man voice slowly fainted as he walked further.

The message brought worried to the three siblings. Katyusna was the the brink of tears, as Natalia soft face turn into a psychotic one. Ready to defend her brother from anyone.

"No. No... they can't take you Ivan." Katy weeped with sadness.

As a protective brother he held to his crying sister. Caressing her head, calming her down. 

"Don't cry Katyusna. I know you and Natalia will be fine. If I'm selected to fight in the war don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Look at us we been alive for this long..." slowly speaking to his sister. Ivan was bringing Natalia to into hug. "Katyusna, Natalia. Please promise me, not to worry about me." He held them closer. Letting them wet his coat with tears.

"Da." He received from each. 

"Now let us enjoy our dinner. Do not  let the royal family spoil it." 

The following afternoon Ivan emotionally prepare himself for departure. If he had said he was ready for the selection. He'll be no right than saying there's a mountain made of candy. ['Animal Farm' reference] Every step he took toward the door raised his urge to puke. 

Looking at his sisters, gave him strength. He'll be thinking if them when fighting in the bloodiest battles. For them he won't give up easily. He will only fight to protect them as they are the only one he truly cares about. This kingdom can go to ruins and he wouldn't give a damn. 

"Well, Katyusna, Natalia. One more hug before I go?" He spread his arms inviting the girls for one of his bear hugs. 

Holding them in a tight embrace he whisper a special message for both girls. 

"Be strong sisters. Nat if anyone bothers you or Kat. Kick their asses. Kat you almost done with your studies. Strive for a good paying job that you'll enjoy. And get out of this garbage, along with Nat." He gave each a kiss in their forehead before heading to the plaza. 

Once he reach his destination every man were standing in files. Panicking he was able to find a spot on the last row. 

Before, he knew it military officers were stepping out the carriage. Two captains, the commander, and a knight.

The commander was tall, had short blond hair, light blue eyes, and very thick eyebrows, but with a strong and respectable presence.

As the first captain well he was short. Had black raven hair and a scary persona. Ivan had feeling he wouldn't be on his good side.

The second captain was loud or more like over excited for the selection. She or he you couldn't tell or assume. Was wearing glasses with brownish locks that wave smoothly with the wind. 

There was also a royal knight. This piece of crap was known as Sir Leo. He was well known for abusing his power. Standing proud and giving a face showing the power over them. 

So this are the people Ivan was going fight with. This didn't seem fun. 

The crowd's eye were on the commander as he walk onto the podium, causing every man to stand tall and still. 

Looking quite empress he started to speak. "Good afternoon gentlemen."

"Good afternoon Commander Erwin." The crowd replied. 

"Welcome to this year selection. To start off thank you for showing up. As most of you know we are lacking in soldiers. We need you to win this kingdom it victory. Sir Leo and I will be taking to each of you. You'll either be sent to the right or the left. If you sent to the left you've become a soldier. If you sent to the right you'll go to another selection and hope you won't be chosen. With that let the selection begin." 

The two men walked to the first row and started to decide the men's future.

It seem forever for them to reach the last row. Feeling anxious Ivan really wanted to run off. Getting away from military service, but apparently it the one good option. Once the commander and royal puppet reach him those feelings went away. 

"Name." Erwin asked him. 

"Ivan Braginsky." He replied in the calmest voice he could produce. As he trying to ignore what it seem judging eye of the Knight.

"Age" Erwin looked at Ivan up and down. He noticed his well built shape body. Good for combat he noted.

"Twenty-one"

"So, tell me Ivan are you willing to put your life on the line for this kingdom."

"In a split second Commander." The Slav lied. 

"Welcome to the army son. Go to the left."

'Oh thank God.' Ivan thought. As he was about to march to the group of men. 

"Wait a second there kid." The annoying voice of Sir Leo made him stop at his tracks.

"What wrong Sir." Erwin asked in confusion. 

"I'm sending him to the right."

"I'm sorry Sir. I can't lose a soldier to a royal brat like him." 

"Commander Erwin what's my position."

"For Heaven's sake Sir Leo I'm not .."

As the Commander and the stubborn Knight quarreled. The short captain was losing patience. To find a quick solution he walked to the two men to break their argument.

"What the fuck taking too long. Can't you two fucks come to a fuckin solution." He claimed

"Levi what did I tell you ab-. Never mind we are arguing were Mr. Braginsky should go."

Levi gave a good long look. He saw the young's body state was ready for the battle field. But noticing how tall he saw he made up answer.

"The Tree can go right."

His answer shock everyone. 

Erwin who was in defeat whispered to Ivan as he was passing by with a widen eyes. 

"Good luck Kid. You'll need it." 

Now sitting in a small carrige with five other men. He fear for his future what was so bad that dying in war was a better outcome. 

After they reach the castle they were escorted to theirs room. And inform to be ready by sunrise. 

Standing again in rows of three in the ballroom. The King of Spades Arthur and the Queen Francis came into the room. Each breathing person bowed as they walk by them. 

"Welcome poppets. I'm assuming you all wondering why are you here of all places. Well wonder no more. My oldest son Alfred needs a mate." Arthur explained. Without sugar coating any of it.

"Alfred, darling come out to chose your bride." The French man called out.

'Please don't notice me.' Ivan mentally chanted him as the Prince walk toward them. Standing in the middle of the first row he felt uneasy.

Alfred standing front of the first man. "Name and age." 

The young man fumbling replied. "Dean Lester and I'm 23." 

He show no interest in this man so he send him to the army. Now standing front of the Russian he ask the same thing.

"I'm 21 and the name is Ivan Braginsky." He said proudly hoping it would imitate the prince, and sent him to the army, but that's never happing. 

"I think I made my choice. Ivan Braginsky..." Al grabbed a handful of the silvery hair dragging the man down to eye-level. "... will be my husband."


	2. The Big bang (Amerus)

Staring out of his F-150 Ford truck the blond man examined the two-story Victorian house for any signs of Ivan. With the long ride ahead of them he was losing patience every minute the man didn't show up. Two weeks prior Alfred invited Ivan to his cabin in the woods. As he thoughts they deserve it for surviving their long finals week. It also made it an amazing place to ask Ivan to be his. If he says 'no' there's always plan B. 

With a swift of his hand he took his phone out texting Ivan to make sure he was going. 

A: Dude! What's taking so long?

I: Sorry, Alfred I lost track of.  
time. I'll be out in a minute.

Rubbing his forehead with frustration towards the man, and regretting his invitation. He was going against what his therapist told him not to do.

"Mr. Jones, you need to stay away from Ivan and his family. At your mental state he's in danger." The blonde therapist looked him in the eye. Declaring Alfred a threat to society. 

Her statement only created a mischievous grin on his emotionless face. 

Leaning back in his seat, crossing his leg over the other one. He open his mouth "Why should I."

"From our past sessions you have created a-an unhealthy attachment towards your friend Ivan. You have a very controlling, manipulating, jealously persona. From this information I can only diagnose you with possessive personality disorder." Dr. Zandra responded with a tender voice, so she wouldn't anger Alfred, causing another violent outburst.

"With all respect Dr. Zandra how is my disorder any threat to his family?" 

"Well-" Her voice and his surroundings were fading into mist.

Alfred was brought back to Earth by the soothing voice of his long-time crush. Walking out of his house dressed in a black -what it seem to be a- t-shirt, a green plaid shirt showing of his muscular arms, a blue backpack, denim pants outlining his big ass, and hiking shoes. 

He looks hot Alfred thought. 

Waving and saying "Goodbye" to his older sister Katyusna. He also was trying to get his younger sibling to let go of his leg. This would have been seen as adorable family to anyone passing by, but to Alfred it only sparked fire of anger and jealousy. 

He loathes those 'whores' always touching his Ivan, always being with him, always having access to him. 

He was having a hard time controlling his anger. For at the moment he wanted to turn on his truck and drive into Natalia, crushing her small body, seeing the organs gushed out. Then walk to Katyusna, grab her by her hair, and slice her smooth throat open with his pocket knife. Once they were removed he would make Ivan his right there. Penetrating the Slav with his member, hearing his name scream with ecstasy in the presence of the corpses. 

Right as his sadistic fantasy ended Ivan was able to persuade Nat to go back inside. With the utterly defeat she walk back to Kat with her head down, as retrieving she threw a death glare toward Alfred. 

'That's right bitch leave.' Alfred eye her in delight as she was getting farther from Ivan. Who greeting him with his childish smile once he got to his door. Rubbing his neck the Russian apologize "Sorry, Alfred I overslept and forgot to pack up the night before." 

"Don't worry about it dude. Hop in." Alfred gave off a smile that made the other man feel welcoming and safe. In seconds Ivan was sitting next to him, placing his bag in the back seat.

Once everything seem settled he turn on the engine and started to ride on the road so far.

Alfred couldn't help noticing the fainted growls his future husband's stomach was giving. "Hey, Vanya have you eaten any breakfast." He asked with his eyes glued to the road.

Ivan blushed at the mention of his nickname. "Umm.. no." Looking at Alfred to see he hasn't seen his facial reaction. 

"Cool, then I can take to a place with they make the greatest food. You have to try it." Leaving his focus on the road he turn to Ivan with his well-known smile.

Waving his hands in a disapproval manner. "You don't have to Alfred. I've already made us late." 

"No, I insists. Look, it's over there anyways." He beamed as he pointed forward to a western looking pub. 

Once his future lover was well fed they return on the road. Their ride was filled with joy. Alfred shared his humorous childhood stories from how he was strained by nurses for his flu shots, to the time he and his brother, Matthew, were chased by two Chihuahuas on their way home.

Ivan was laughing at every story he told. For a long time he also had crush on blond. He met all his standards. He was sweet, open-minded, loveable, energetic, and funny. Unfortunately Ivan never had the esteem to ask him out, and hopefully this trip will give him the courage. 

The duo stopped by multiple gas stations for snacks and sometimes gas. Alfred would use this time to stretch his legs and go over his plan. 'It's okay Alfred, if he say yes you don't have to hurt him. Alternative you have the ropes, gags, and chloroform. You'll have him either way.'

Back on the road. It was very silent and imitating. To burst the awkward atmosphere Alfred started to sing or more like finish the lyrics game, but Ivan wasn't responding.

"What are doing?" Ivan asked in confusion.

"Finish the lyrics Vanya. 'Our whole universe was in a hot, dense state. Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started, wait.' " He turn to Ivan as a signal to finish the the next bit. 

Blushing he started to sing his part. "The earth began to cool, the autotrophs began to drool. Neanderthals developed tools. We built a wall." Once he finished he was into the game. 

"We built the pyramids." 

If as fate chose both men face each other looking into the other man's eyes. "Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries. That all started with the big bang! Hey!" 

*The Big Bang Theory Theme by Barenaked Ladies (I don't want to get sue.)

"Remember when we were freshmen at UCSB. You were wearing your 'Bazinga' shirt."

Ivan still remember that fortunate day. It was his first day in university he was wearing a red 'Bazinga' shirt. In his physics class Alfred approached him asking if he watched the show. Ivan only responded with a nod as he was overwhelmed by his looks. Since that day Alfred always talked to him.

Little did he know Alfred actually knew who he was before school ever started. As Alfred was the one follower who like all his post on Instagram. He knew what his favorite color to what type of underwear he uses. 

"Yeah I do."

Alfred was glad he was going to spend the weekend with him. If anyone had come between them they wouldn't be to enjoy another day. 

"Look we'll almost there." He pointed at the  cabin that was spotlighted by the sun setting behind it. 

"Good, I think my butt went numb." 

Stepping out of the vehicle the Russian took a deep breath of the fresh air. Retreating his bag from the backseat. He waited for Alfred to lead the way and open the door, but something felt off. As if someone was telling him to refuse anything Alfred offers. As any tragic figure he ignore it. 

"Ivan, before we enter. I've stuffed the trunk with pillows and blankets and I was wondering if you want to sleep under the stars tonight... I also brought my telescope." He asked. Feeling a light blush forming across his cheeks. He faced the ground like a middle school girl. Hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Da, sounds like fun." Ivan gave him his usual childish smile. 

'He said yes. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my- Get it together Alfred. He staring at you.' He mentally slap himself. "Awesome. Um... do you mind helping me remove the cover." 

Once they were finish unscrewing the cover off. They settled on the back of the truck look through the telescope, pointing out different constellations that were spread across the universe.  

"Take a look Alfred, there's Hercules."  

"Yeah you're right." He lied he couldn't less about the stars at the moment. He gather all his courage to finally claim what's his. "Hey, Ivan. I've been thinking or rather falling in..." 

He look up to see Ivan face tilted in curiosity. "... love. There hasn't been a day since we met that I couldn't take you out my head." 

A dark red blush was flooding the Russian's face as he confess his love towards him. He saw Alfred cup his hands, raising to his lips, giving them a kiss. 

"As for tonight I'm asking you to be mine." Alfred asked in softest voice possible to trap his prey. 

"Yes, I'll be yours." He scream with excitement as he crush him in a hug. "I have to admit. I also have the same feelings for you when we met." 

Alfred who successfully got out of his tight grip. Place the telescope back to it's box. 

'Finally he's mine. Now I can do anything I want whith him. But first I have to get rid of the girls. Without killing them. Oh! I got it.' He ponder on his way back to the trunk.

The blonde man slip under the blankets next to his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around his waist. He admire his purplish  eyes once more.

"Ivan why don't you move into my apartment." 

"Umm... I think it too early don't you think."

"You love me right?" 

"Da" Ivan didn't see any red flags with his partner's question. 

"If you love me you'll move in with me."

"Alright Fredka I'll move in."


	3. The Bet (Amerus)

Tension was growing between both nations the United States and the USSR. It has been three decades since the start of the Cold War. Many life threatening events passed by. In 1962 with the Cuban Missile Crisis got the world on it knees begging for peace.  Luckily the two rivals for world domination agreed with the Nuclear Test Ban Treaty in 1963. 

The 60's were difficult and changing times for America. Under Kennedy's presidency many challenges arose. In 1962 years after the launch of Sputnik, that cause America's paranoia to increase. Kennedy gave his moon speech declaring the start of the Space Race. 

Cuba lost their civil war to communism. With Fidel Castro as their dictator they made an alliance with the Soviet Union. In that same year -1962- the Soviets planted missiles on the Cuban soil. This act created panic worldwide. Fortunately America's boss was able to control the situation, and the Soviets humiliated put down their weapons. 

Feeling pulled by everyone's high expectations the young country had to deal with the rise of the Civil Rights Movement. As it created a huge possibility of another civil war or worse. As a nation he proudly supported the oppressed people. He joined Meredith's guards on his way to school.

Looking at Meredith with excitement "I'm proud of you Meredith. Show them how wrong they are." 

As he was the first African-American to attend University of Mississippi. 

In 1963 America and the Soviet Union had a private meeting in the Bahamas. They agree to meet up in El Greco hotel. 

Entering the glamorous room the American cling on to his lover. Placing his lips on the other man's causing him to gasp. He took this chance to slid his tongue into the other man's mouth. Exploring every inch until he found the spot that would please his lover. He wasn't able to find it as Ivan pulled away away.

"We're here to talk about the war America. And I don't have any patience to deal with your 'horny teen' attitude." 

Alfred knew something was wrong. His Ivan had never called him by his county's name or reject his affection. No matter what.

"Then you should surrender. Communism isn't a strong system. Your economy will sink." Hugging the big man, and lean his head, on the muscular chest to hear his heart.  

"Nyet, I'm sorry America."

Slowly Alfred backed off with his eyes widen with surprise. Staring at the Soviet.

"Ivan, please surrender. This isn't you." Alfred begged as he tried to hold back his tears. He couldn't believe how his Ivan change into a cold monster. 

The Soviet Union slowly approach his ex-lover, cupping his face with his hands and wiping tears with his gloved thumbs. Tilting the shorter man's head upward so he could see his ocean blue eyes, leaning near his right ear he whispered in emotionless voice.

"Nyet, and I'm sorry you can't accept on who I am. With your head deep up your ass." He quickly throw Alfred to bed before Al had any chance of strangling him.  

"If you don't back down I have no choice but to eliminate you. And I don't want to. I don't want to hurt you Vanya." Alfred yelled with rivers flowing down his face. Trying to reach him. His heart fell when he look at the man he once love walked out, he felt his legs weaken and collapse on the hotel room floor. 

After a while the sounds of cries turn into a psychotic laughter. "Alright Braginsky that's how you want to play. Prepare yourself I'm coming and with no mercy."

For the rest of the year he marched along  Martin Luther king Jr. He cried at his speeches and unraveled at his "I have dream" speech. He was overwhelmed at his words and the people who came from all over the country to show they want change. 

He saw the Soviet Union one more time at the signing of the Nuclear Test Ban Treaty. The world was able to breathe once more. 

By the end of 63 the war seem to go no where. To make matters worse America's boss was assassinated. His father figure since Lincoln and Washington was taken from him. 

His anger rising and humanity was slowly descending. Why can't he just live like a normal country or at least a happy one. 

When they declare war on Vietnam in 1965 he felt righteous. He was delivering the world from communism. His bosses throughout the war kept on sending soldiers and equipment. No matter how many youngsters were sent to die, they saw no advancement. The Northern Vietnamese had a strong tactics that helped them win the war.

Their soldiers were dressed as normal farmers and civilians at day, and by night they were fighting on the front line. The Americans couldn't distinguish who was who. Fighting under the guerrilla warfare many lost their lives. 

Back on the homeland many university students were protesting against the unnecessary war. For once Alfred wasn't there to support. He wanted to end Vietnam and communism. He wanted show the Soviet Union he can't win nor Marx's ideology. He had no problem sending young men to war. Where they were be confuse and debating. 'Is it worth it?' America was also thinking to send women to the battlefields as well. 

His hatred for Marxism was only consuming him. Making him think and act irrationally. In other words he was losing his sanity slowly. He believed his only cure was Ivan.

"If I'm able to bring him back everything should be  fine." "Tch I don't need him." "He just needs a hero, me." Lie after lie he fed himself everyday. Telling himself he's doing the right thing in a order to get Russia back. 

Every night he would crave the attention of the Slav. He misses sleeping in his arms and waking up beside him every morning. Along with his cooking, voice, touch, and kindness. But this night he crave a special type of attention only Russia knew about. Russia or now the Soviet Union knows how war gets America excited. Ever since the American Revolution he was always been there to satisfy the young boy. Now stuck in the White House with high security he was only to pleasure himself. 

The Soviet Union started to invade Afghanistan on December 1979. 

The American troops were able to contact the personification of the Soviet Union. 

On the behalf of America he was invited to another private meeting at the American Army base located in Afghanistan.

Arriving at the secret base blindfolded the-once-named Ivan was being guide through the halls. The communist could feel the tension growing in his presence. 

They stopped at the of the hallway standing front of a door with the seal stating "Alfred F. Jones". One of the three American soldiers behind the tall Russian came up nervously, he knocked the metal door. 

"Sir, Mr. Braginsky is here." He claimed but didn't receive a response. 

"I think he's out." The second man pointed out. 

"Should we come lat-" the first soldier try to suggest only to be interrupted by the door opening. 

Revealing the tall, blonde, blue eyed, irritated American. Alfred look at each one giving them a annoyed expression. He removed his glasses, took the end of his tie, and started to wipe his glasses. 

"Put him inside." America nodded to his study. 

They did just that and stood in their militarily position. Waiting for their next command. 

"You're dismiss." 

Once they left the room America shut and locked the door. Quicky pace to the Soviet Union taking his blindfold off. 

"Sit, we need to talk." He commanded as he went to his chair behind the desk. 

"What do you want, America." Giving off a cold glare that could penetrate fear to any man. 

"You didn't want to back down and you started to invade Afghanistan. I'm not just gonna stand around and let you. This is last your last chance to surrender." 

"Nyet. We been over this." 

"I hope you'd say that. I want to propose a bet between us. Who ever wins this war get to do anything to the loser. So what do you think." He offer his hand to seal the bet. 

"Really America you got me all the way here from Moscow, just to propose your silly, childish game. You'll regret it." 

The Soviet Union and the United States shook hands. Declaring the game had started. 

"Prepare yourself America. I'm going to win." He tied the blindfold back on. And was guided back to his territory. 

America immediately brought CIA agents to train the rebels. It was a great success they saw their victory by 1989. The Soviets could no longer fight due to their low economy. It was America's plan to out spend the USSR. 

The day had came the when the loser will hold his end of the bet.

The Soviet Union was humiliated and weaken, but he didn't let affect his pride. His strong belief for communism. With the prideful presence we walked to America's study without the soldiers help. He memorized the steps and turns from his first visit. 

He finally took his last turn. Glaring at the American standing in front of entrance with a cocky expression. 

"I'm here America." 

"Get in." 

The Soviet hesitated but eventually he needed to go in, or it would show his cowardice. 

The American followed behind and once again he locked the metal door. Slowly he turn to face the USSR. 

"Strip" he commanded in a orotund voice. 

"What?" 

"You heard me."

The USSR's eyes widen with fear. He saw this coming, but didn't think much about it. 

Facing down in defeat he unravel his scarf. Showing off his lifetime scars hoping America wouldn't notice the new rope mark. He gently folded and place it on the desk making sure it won't be in ruins when he leaves. 

His hand travel to top button of his navy blue uniform. Slowly unbuttoning one at a time so he wouldn't face what's coming sooner. 

The American felt his pants tighten around his groin. As he watch the half naked Soviet take off the last piece clothing.

Observing the well sculpture pale muscles before he mark them. Noticing he got bigger since the victory from Battle of Midway. 

"Have you been working out Braginsky."  Biting his bottom lip he ran his eyes once more on the Russian body. 

"Let just get this over with...please." He turned his head the other way at the last word. He has never been submissive by defeat and deep inside he hated that word. 

Alfred in the other hand freed himself from his clothing. Finally he was able to liberate the lust he been harvesting since-the Battle of Midway-, the Soviet Union, hid behind the iron curtains. 

No one could satisfied him as the Soviet Union. Not the British Empire. Not the Japanese . Not the Germans. Only Russia could meet his needs.

With that he sat on his brown club chair next to a small hand-carved cabinet. Opening the top drawer he grabbed a violet tube. 

Shaking in fear the Soviet saw the American lubing himself. Hearing his hungry moans as he rubs himself cause him to sweat. Panicking at thought of being impale without being stretch out.

"You wanted to get this over. Ride me." Leaning into his chair, exposing his fully erect cock. 

Hesitantly the Soviet walked toward the blonde. Not wanting to show his face he gave his back to the American. He place the tip at his entrance that he was opening with his middle and index fingers. Before he lowered himself he was interrupted. 

Having his head yank backwards. Alfred grab his lower face like it was an apple. Forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"I want you to face me." 

Getting in a comfortable position with his legs at either sides of Alfred's. Slowly he lower himself taking in the head. Throwing head back, hissing at the painful intrusion. 

"Damm.... Ivan you've gotten tight past these decades. You haven't slept with anyone but me, hm?" 

Looking in his sky blue eyes. "Da" he replied. 

Tears were running down his face he couldn't bear the pain. He hasn't even got down half way. Planning to get up and run went through his head. 

Growing impatient with older man he slam him down. Causing the other man to yell in agony. 

"Move." He demanded.

The Soviet Union shakily rose with his thighs as support before slamming himself down again. After a couple of jumps it became easier as the lube and blood made it smoother. 

Moaning and panting Alfred seizes locks of the platinum hair. Pulling him into a rough a kiss. Thrusting his tongue into him retracing the familiar area. Finding the special spot he hit it, and everytime he received a moan from his partner.

Biting the Soviet's lower lip causing it to rip. Leaving the blood drip down the pale face he place his lips on the sensitive neck. Running his tongue on the fresh scar. 

"You try to take your life, didn't you." 

"I knew what you were planning.... I'm tired of spreading my legs for you America." Looking at the blonde hair on his neck he sighed. 

"It just shows I'm stronger than you in every way. Keep moving."  

He continued to leave traces of love bites across his neck and chest. As Ivan slide up and down his cock. Picking up the pace Alfred could sense Ivan was about to come. 

"I'm going come." He moaned as the thick white fluid splattered on their chests. 

Exhausted the Soviet stopped jumping he couldn't go any longer. He wanted to just rest for at least two minutes.

SMACK there was a sharp sting on his left cheek. 

"I didn't told you to stop." Alfred yelled as he was climax. 

In fear Ivan continued to move putting his hands on the chair. He used it as support. Struggling he rose and slam himself deeper and harder on the American. His back arched with pain as he felt Alfred eject his seed into him. 

Panting they looked at each other. Alfred admired his marks on pale man. 

"Ivan on your back on the floor now." 

"We just finished." He remarked with a surprise expression.  

"We're just starting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it this long, but thank you for reading it all. Just heads up Engrus is next.


	4. Smoke and Mirrors (engrus)

It's been nearly twenty-seven hours since two men have been declare missing. The personification of Russia and Prussia. Every kin and friend went on a wild search. Hunting them, checking any spot that popped in their mind. Asking people on the streets if they seen them. They shouted their names but did not received an answer.

Everyone except Arthur Kirkland who was returning to his home in London. Tired of the meeting, keeping up with his fake persona, he gave a long yawn, looking out from the window of a black cab. He stared at the cloudy sky that always cover the city. As his music played through the blue headphones of his.  

He replayed the same song over and over, each singular note and pitch sparked ideas into his system. -He was proud of his national anthem.-

Pondering which one would have Ivan submit to him. His unquenchable love for Ivan has bothering him since they met. Just thinking of the pale Russian excited him. 

He imagine himself with Ivan going to fancy restaurants on dates, getting married, going to the Bahamas for their honey moon, making sweet love, and settling back in England or Russia. Maybe having a child or two running around.

Ivan sleepily open his eyes, he saw nothing, but the threatening darkness surrounding him. He felt the thick metal cuffs wrapped around his wrists and ankles bruising him. He tried to yank the chain out of the wall, it was no use. The silver chain was supported by something stronger than him. 

His fingers ran through his soft platinum hair in defeat. Grabbing a fist full, he started to pull them. Out of stress tears were dripping down his face, he brought his knees to his chest. He broke into a cries, sniffing in the silence. 

His sounds alerted someone else in the room. He was startled by a grunting and struggling noise comming from the other side.

In the pitch black room Ivan was squinting, he tried to survey the figure across the room, but couldn't make them out.

"Hello? Are you alright? Do you know where we are?" Ivan asked the mysterious individual with a shaky and unsecured voice. He only got another grunt from him. 

With that Ivan knew he was scwered. He try to remember what happen before he was tied up, to help figure out who he's going against.

The G8 meeting was on a break they still hadn't agree on plan to control global warming. The nations left the room besides he and his Prussian boyfriend.

Gilbert took his hand and led him to the halls far enough so the other nations wouldn't see nor hear. He fiddle with the present well more like a promise, within his pocket. 

Stopping in the oldest hall of the building, he shift his weight to his left leg, looked down to his feet, mentally preparing himself. He locked eyes with his soulmate.

"What is it Gil?" Ivan looked back into his eyes he knew that expression, he was hiding something. 

"Vanya, I wouldn't live without you in my life, and I want to ask you something. Wil- " he was cut off by the yells of the English man. 

"Help! Ivan help me!" The blatant scream came from the other end of the hall. 

"Keep hold of that thought Gil." Russia quickly ran to the other side, busting every door. 

Finally he got the last wooden door. Knocking it down with his shoulder, he stopped in his tracks. The room was empty, the furniture were cover by white sheets, layer dust, and spider webs. The window covered by wood panels letting small rays of light peek through. He swear Arthur was in here, he heard him.

He stepped futher into the room standing in the middle of the room, the door slamed shut. He quickly turn but the man was to fast, and with a strong sting behind his head, he fell unconscious. 

Soon as he realize Arthur was behind all of it. The sound of footsteps were coming closer to the door. Each creek the shoes and the wooden floor made him angry, creating a dark and threatening arua behind him. He was ready to torture him. He hated when people toyed with him.

Arthur switched the lights on, brightening the eggshell painted hall with three doors at each side and one the center. Every door looked similar, they're painted in the British red, white, and blue. 

Waltzing over to the last door on the right. He turned the door knob clockwise. Pushing it open letting the light leaked into the room reflecting on Ivan's innocent yet anger face.

"You better explain yourself, England." Ivan commanded. 

A wicked smile blossom onto his face at the voice. 

"Very well then." He replied, stepping into the dark room he shut the door behind him.

He slide his hand on the walls searching for the switch, once his hand stumble onto it he flick it. Undressing the room from its black clothing. Revealing its dark purpose. 

Ivan noticed the metal cart sustaining variety of torture devices, standing next to the body he tried to survey. It was no other than Gilbert his loving boyfriend. He had his arms tied behind him and a cloth wrapped around his mouth.

He try speak but was muffled by the cloth, he face could only tell much, as it he was warning him.

"What do want with us, Arthur." He glared at him.

England went to his side and squatted, with his head resting on his hand. With a sadistic smile he replied. 

"Nothing... just you."

"What?!" He was surprised at the answer. He thought it was America's idea of a prank, but it was quickly debunked, as he started to crawl between his legs seductively.

"I want you Ivan. I want your love, your body, your time, your attetion. I want everything." He rested his chin on fast pacing chest. "You know he's dying. Prussia only wants to steal you soul, he doesn't deserve you. I will make you feel whole."

"Get away from me!" Ivan pushed him off, he didn't want to hear it. He couldn't bear the reality of Gilbert's state. He just wanted to be happy for once.

"Fine! I'll have you no matter what. Nothing is going to stand between us." He stomped to the cart folding his sleeves, he grabbed the blood stained apron hanging from the wall, he quickly tied the strings. He was going to get rid of that obnoxious Prussian.

He picked the up the butcher's knife and started to sharpen it. Staring at his work he turned to the trembling Russian. His eyes glowed in fury.

Ivan eyes widen at the sight of the weapon. He hasn't been abused by other countries, his boss, nor his people since he met Gilbert. He was always there to protect him at any given moment. But not today, he prepare himself as he was walking towards him.

Arthur stopped mid-way "Do you really think I would you hurt you Tea Cup." With a supercilious smile he fiddle with the knife, in a flash he faced Gilbert and threw it. 

"NOO!" Russia screamed, struggling with the chains he tried to free from them.

The knife digging to his waist, Prussia gave out his best fake scream. England's actions were too fast, but inaccurate. The knife digged into the red box in his pocket. Feeling the pressure he knew to fake the pain, he still had it. 

"I'm not asking for much Ivan, just your heart." Arthur faced his subject once more.  
"With no one above me, tell me you're mine and only mine." He tilted his head.

The Russian only coldly stared the English man. 

Rejected twice, his pupils shrunk. That's it he had it enough of it. He marched towards Gilbert, tore off the gag. He wanted to hear his screams of pain. Retrieving the knife, he felt odd, something was missing. His eyes travel down to spot.

Blood

There wasn't any.

"Well, look at that. Save by a..." he slid his hand into the pocket, grabbing the engagement ring "... red box" with jeously he threw across the room.

His arm flew to the air and swing the knife into the pale man's shoulder blades.

Ivan's heart fell at the sight of the box. His future with Gil was contain in there, his nirvana gone.

Prussia let out a scream. "Leave Ivan alone, he had suffer enough." Even at near death Prussia would defend him.

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" Ivan screamed in between each struck of the knife and the sobs. "Arthur please stop it. I will give you what you want. Please just stop." 

Gilbert barely holding on to his life. He could hear Ivan's cries. He wanted to comfort him like always. He wanted to live his final years with him. 

"Really? Tea Cup, you will give me your love." He cupped Ivan's face with his bloody hands.

"Yes, just leave Gil alone" 

"I knew you would come to your senses." He pulled his unwilling partner into a kiss. 

Ivan was taken by surpise of the kiss and the metallic taste of Gil's blood. Arthur ran his fingers through the sweating hair, deeping the kiss. He force his tongue into the Russian...

"No...no..." faintly Gilbert said as lay on the floor. Watching his lover kiss another man. 

Annoyed, Britain swiftly grabbed his pistol from his back. Facing his enemy one last time he shot a bull's eye. 

Paralyze, Ivan couldn't feel his heart beat. Staring at the bullet's hole on Prussian's forehead. He didn't want to live a second longer.

Arthur got up and picked up the box. Wiping the blood off his face he kneal front of his Vanya.

"Tea Cup, will you marry me?" He presented the purple dimond ring.


	5. The Maid  (Amerus)

Part One

Life was going great for Ivan Braginsky, he was just accepted by his dream school, his family back in Russia was rising through the social ranks like a wild fire, but most importantly he was now independent from his overprotective family. It was going to be great, as soon as he took his first step on the American soil realizations hit him hard as the Russian Revolution, he had no place of his own, nor a job, and only had forty-five dollars in his bank account.

He didn't acknowledge being an adult was going to be this hard. He was always been provided with service as a young child. He didn't have to move a finger. 

Standing in the airport waiting for his luggage to come up, he ponder how was he going to sustain renting an apartment in Los Angeles and paying his students fees. This  huanted him, after fighting and arguing with his parents to let him free. If they could see him right know they would be laughing their asses off. 

His black suitcase appeared, tired from the trip he grabbed it quickly and walk out through the glass doors. 

Walking through the sidewalk of LAX airport, in the dry weather of California, he could feel his lips dry up. 

He turned to his left and right searching for a taxi or any public transportation. To his misfortune he couldn't find one. They were either booked or expensive.

With a deep sigh he walked to the bus stop. He sat next to a mother trying to calm her baby from crying. Pinching his nose bridge he took his phone out, using his long thumb he pressed the circle homebutton. The screen stayed black 'Oh, great' he thought to himself. 

Defeated he turned to the woman for assistance. 

"Excuse me Ma'am, do you know any cheap hotels around here?" He asked.

After following the directions he walked to what it seem to be a hotel. Frustrated by the day he booked a room and fell onto the bed, within seconds he fell into deep slumber. 

BEEP...BEEP... "Ugh! I'm up. I'm up. Shut up already." Ivan smacked the hotel's alarm clock. Lifting himself off the bed.

He changed into more something more casual. A white shirt with a denim shirt, black jeans, and white converse shoes. Ready for almost everything L.A. was going to throw at him. 

Entering the convenience store he was greeted by the Latino clerk. "Welcome to Sheldon's Store." 

Ivam gently waved at him and went towards the back. Strolling through the aisles he grab a potato chip bag, and kept on searching for the Vodka. After going through all aisles at least once more, he gave up, and grabbed the pink lemonade drink. On the way to the cashier he decided to try something new. He took the Takis bag and placed his items on the counter.

"Did you find everything ok?" 

"Um... You don't sell Vodka here?" 

"Not really, I can ask my boss."

"Leave it. I'll just pay for this." 

"Great!" With that he started to scan the items. The boy lean down to retrieve a plastic bag, leaving a poster postes on the back in the spotlight.

"Hey, what's on the poster overthere." Ivan pointed behind the employee. 

"Oh! El Señor -Sir- Jones wants a servant to work in his mansion up in Hollywood. He'll pay twenty dollars an hour and provide a room. It's a pretty good deal if you ask me." 

"Yeah if you say so. Can you give me the number please." 

"Here you go." He gave him a strip of paper with the number. "It's that all."

"Yeah." He confirm, as he took his wallet out.

"Your total is $6.74." 

He gave him his credit card.

"Here you go." 

Taking his card back he grab his bag and headed out the door, he stopped.

"Thanks uh.."

"Nicolás"

"Thank you Nicolás!" 

Returning to his place for the meantime. He set the bag on the table, sat on the brown wooden chair, he pull out his phone and the number. 

Dialling the number on his phone, he patiently and nervously waited. Fiddling with the corner of his shirt he heard a voice answer. 

"Hello this is Alfred F. Jones. How may help you."

"This is Ivan Braginsky I've notice your poster about a new servant."

"Ah finally someone calls. The position is still open, if you want it. Come tomorrow with your stuff."

"Thank you Mr. Jones."

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Braginsky."

The call ended. Ivan never felt so accomplished he got himself a job. With the excitement he packed his outfit from yesterday into his luggage. 

"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot..." 

"Alexa, alarm off." Alfred rubbed his eyes, tired from last night, he grabs his glasses from the bedstand. He stretched before remembering he was going have company. 

Exicted he jumped off his bed and straight to his large closet. Grabbing the most formal clothing. 

Walking out in a navy blue suit he called for one of his old time maid. 

"Carolina get room six ready."

"Yes Sir."

Today was going to be a good day. He was no longer going to live in a messy and lonely house.

He went down to the kitchen and settled a kettle on the stove. He hope the man will be a hard worker, but with a great personality.   
He was short on staff he couldn't let him go either way.

Pouring the water into a cup, he was surprise by the door.

Ring...riinnngg... 

Alfred quickly walk through the halls, patting his blazer down to make him look decent. Opening the door with his well known smile.

"Welcome to the Jones' estate! You must be Mr. Braginsky." He shook his hand and invited him inside.

"Thank you Mr. Jones for accepting me." Ivan slowly rubbed his arms, he was extremely nervous. He never meet someone so loud and happy, yet imagining his new boss to be this young.

Alfred bit his bittom lip, eyed him up and down. 'Oh, God. He's hot and a foreigner, that even hotter.'

"Just call me Al. Your accent of yours, where is it from?" 

"Russia, Saint Petersburg." 

"Cool! I heard it a beautiful place. Well Ivan follow me." 

He followed his new boss through a lavish split stair case, taking the left side into a hall. Decorated with baroque furniture, paintings, and flower bouquets. 

"You have a great place Al." Ivan kept looking around him.

"Uh... Yeah... um thanks." He replied disappointed, he was tired that comment. It would always rember him about his parents.

"So what brings you here to the States?"

"School, I was accepted to UCLA recently. Will it be a problem?" He mange to say, his luggage were getting heavy every minute. 

"Of course not." He took a pair of keys from his pants opening the door number six. 

"This will be your room from now on. I want you to start working by tomorrow's morning. Find Mr. Smith he'll tell what's your job in this house. See you later Ivan." Alfred patted his back with satisfaction and went to his study. 

'The hard part is over Ivan you did it. Alrighty then let's get settle.' After he put all his belongings to their rightful places he went on to search for Mr. Smith.

He went to large kitchen where stumble across an old woman. 

"Hello my name is Ivan. I'm kinda new here." He awkwardly offer his hand, she accept it, as back in Russia he kiss her hand.

"I didn't realize the rookie would a gentleman. I'm Carolina Jackson by the way. You'll probably find him in the garden or the attic." She knew what was he looking for.

Ivan's eyes widen with astonishment, the garden decorated with all kinds of roses, passion flowers, poppies, lilies, you name it. The beautiful scenery brought memories of Russia in spring. His siblings and him self would always run through fields of flowers. Playing hide 'n seek, rezinochki, koldunchiki, anything that would tired them.

Walking on the cobble stone path line-up with perfectly block bushes. He spotted a tall and slim man, attending to the sunflowers. He recited his greeting in his head before he got his presence. 

"Good evening, Mr. Smith. I'm Ivan Braginsky. Al told me to seek you for instructions."

"Oh did he now. Very well then follow me." They quickly got into the house and stop near a door towards the back of the mansion. 

"Let's start with the rules:   
1\. Always be in your uniform in a neatly fashion. If for some reason you dirty or lose your uniform come to this room. 

2\. Always be up by 5 a.m.

3\. Finish all duties by 3 p.m.

4\. Don't disrespect your master. Do what he says. Trust me you don't want cross him. I noticed he allow you to call him Al, but always refer him as Sir especially when he's angry.

5\. Don't leave the property.

6\. Ask before entering the Master's room.

7\. Don't lie.

8\. On your day off which will be Sundays you must be home by p.m.

That are our rules. Your duties will be mostly dusting, washing dishes, brooming, and refilling Mr. Jones' water pitcher. Got it."

Overwhelmed by the rules he only mange to say "Yeah." 

Beep...Beep!...Slam!

Ivan hit the alarm in frustration, he got up. 'Well time to start the day.' He slid into a suit almost looking like a butler. Half sleeping he turned up to the kitchen and poured himself coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm planning to split this one into two to three parts. I hope you guys enjoy it. Meanwhile I'm still working on the other parts, Finrus is next.


	6. The Sniper (Finrus)

♧ disclaimer: none of these information is 100% accurate to what really happen between these two countries♤

December 18, 1942: 1:46 am

Before the war broke in eastern Europe Tino was a wealthy agent of Finland's government. Well known for his anticipation and guts of steel. Charge of the eastern border, looking out for those filthy communists. 

His hatred for those abominations was immeasurable. 

As a child he was brainwashed into thinking Marxism was the work of the devil itself and it shouldn't be tolerated. Later, in military academy he pledge against the Soviets and defend his country at all cost. All will come to an end.

Patriotism rose after imperial Russia lost them after the Great War. He could recall his grandparents cheering in a happiness that only a god could have. Their smiles imprinted in his memories refuel his hopes in the cold December of '42. Once Finland got involved in the war Tino was pointed as a sniper.

His mission: capture a Soviet soldier and get enough information to demolish the whole Red Army. 

After, a long day at the front he retreated to his neatly blue, plaid, made bed, flop into a slumber. 

He lay on the cold snow covered ground, looking through scope of his sniper rifle, he observed the white snowed scenery, as the sounds of aircraft above him putting him in a state of anxiety, he spotted a child. A boy in a grayish coat with a dirty white scarf with the most violet eyes filled in fear.

He taken back with his new finding. He thought whose child is that and why is he doing in the war zone. 

Who was he kidding the three connected continents was a war zone. Yet still the child was left unsupervised in the enemies eye. 

Is it a trap? To get him on the open view. 

What if it isn't? 

His seen his comrades bloom, ripped apart,  just gorehis, but his life wouldn't run smoothly if he saw the child killed or worse.

Groaning in a empathy way, he gave his location, he went for the child. Running down the hill of snow in his white bag like disguise, he got to the little boy. Embracing him into a protective hug, an explosion erupted from a Soviet rifle. His finger grew wet in a hot liquid. He dare not to look down, waiting for his bullet that wouldn't arrive.

Opening one eye the winter scenery turned to the interior of a church. Standing from his crouching position he stood in between the benches. 

A small sized casket lay on the front. Gulping, he slowly tottle towards it. Looking down at the corpse he saw his brother. Tears form in his eyes he couldn't believe it, emotionally perplex he turned around to seek for answers. The audience were on their feets the hands reaching towards him. 

Chanting "Free us. Free us Tino." Eyes widen with fear, the roar of the airplanes muffle his screams.... BOOM!!! 

AHH! Sitting up he screamed into the peaceful night. Heavily breathing, he felt his forehead, the drips of sweat fell from his oval face. 

"Gosh... that dream again. What could it mean. Maybe it just the war getting to my head." He fell back laying he stare at the white ceiling. Not convinced, sleep wasn't fully gained that night. 

The morning came in rolling. Tino dressed in his usual uniform, meandering to the kitchen, he sigh along with stretch. Settling the pan he made some decent eggs and bacon.  
○°•○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°

"Alright, Sergeant Braginsky. You'll be leading army 3 and 5 to Lieska." The veteran  general laid his finger on the map, tracing the route he ought to go. "I want you to take the blue route, there is a small chance you'll come against some snipers, but I know you'll get through. I expect..." 

Ivan was a senior sergeant of the Soviet army 4, the once Russian was victorious in every battle he conducted. General Winter appointed him for the risky task: invading Finland. 

"... and don't forget look out for those Nazis. They're pests to the Motherland. Got it" 

"Yes, Sir!" He saluted 

"Get on it!" 

"Yes, Sir!" Ivan walk out of the tent, putting on his fur cap. Looking for a specific man he paraded through the campsite.

"There you are Toris!" He crouch to enter the tent that was their bar. 

"Need something Sgt. Braginsky." The Lithuanian sipped from his metal cup. 

"On the contrary yes, I want you to inform army 3 and 5 to get ready for departure." 

"Why can't you do it?" Toris snarked back 

Leaning downwards to the smaller man causing him to quake. "I have a plan to come up with, you don't want become the bait again do you."

"No, Sir. I'll go inform them." Toris flounder to the troops. Ivan smile in satisfaction and went to his tent. 

○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°

Arriving upon the military base he was greeted the a four star general. Everyone was rushing in the background. 

"Good morning, Sir." He calmly said in attention. 

"No time for formal salutes Tino. We're under attack by the Red Army near the city of Lieska. You're needed up there as soon as possible."

"What about the White Death?" Tino stand in defence. After, that dream he didn't have the guts to go.

"He's to busy with Soviets on lower part of the border. I want you to broad the next fighter plane, from there you'll land in the snow, and do whatever you usually do. Make me proud son." He patted his shoulder as sign of confidence.

Feeling the plane bump as it landed a mile from the battle. He jumped into his white bag like disguise. With a knot in his stomach he felt the doubt he had on himself. The same feeling he felt in his dream. 

Settling behind the snow covered bushes he look through his scope. The sound of the Red Army was coming closer. The tanks came to view, aiming at the cupola, he wrapped his finger around the trigger, the lid open revealing a pale Soviet climbing out. 

Tino holding his breath, he blink with astonishment, looking through the scope. Observing the well built man, platinum hair gently moving with the wind, rosey cheeks on the pale skin, with the hypnotic purple eyes. "I must have him." At that very moment he broke his oath.

He had to move quick and swift he didn't want his prize to be ruin. Two more tanks came behind them along with three trucks. Sighing in annoyance he thought  'This was going to be a bloodbath.'

He waited for the men to leave the safety of their vehicles. Eyes locking with the Soviet Sgt's. The rest of the troops stand in the open view, he pulled the trigger.

Killing six within seconds, and one by one the army faded. Leaving the Sergeant and two others heavily wounded. 

Tino lay down his rifle next to him, slowly reaching into his pocket, he took the bottle of chloroform and a handmade handkerchief. Swiftly he slid down the snow hill, and ran to the red sea ahead of him.

The Finnish soldier peak his head from the trees blocking him, witnessing the horrible act. 

His future husband crying over the brunette man. How he embraced the man in his arms and placing kisses on his forehead, whispering "Don't go.." in Russian. 

Anger and jealousy rose in Tino's chest, quickly soaked the cloth with the solution, he skulk around his prey. 

Standing behind him, he pressed his hand over the Soviet's mouth and nose, and his neck to add more pressure. 

He had Ivan on his knees, the more he breathed in the weaker his body went. His purple eyes were droopy, trying to stay awake, it was no use his surroundings vanished into the hands of Juntas.

Humming a Finnish polk Tino was preparing dinner back in his home. He was able to stripped the Soviet and change him into a Finnish uniform. 

Adding the final ingredients to the cabbage rolls, he set up the table, laying down the silverware next to the plate, and placing the candle pillars in the middle. Last, he served the rolls, and left to get his partner.

Admiring the facial features of his Soviet, it clicked in. He looked like the boy from his dream. Same pale skin, eyes, hair, and his scarf same fabric. 

The feeling of the bullet penetrating the young boy came back. 

He couldn't stand it, he's not going to lose his partner in the war. His new mission is protect Ivan at all cause. 

Droopy, Ivan open his eyes, he felt suspiciously warm, yet comfortable like being at home, sipping some his grandma's hot tea. Having the burned sensations on his tongue, and having the strong smell of fresh baked bread. 

Once gain full consciousness he realized the battle. He didn't win... that's when he turned his head.

Eyes connecting with the enemy's. He gave a hard swallow. 

"Good Morning Mr. Väinämöinen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's being months since I updated wow. We just a heads up I deciding to write an Amerus story on its own going along the lines of this genre. Also prurus is up next.


	7. Fuck Away the Pain (Prurus)

Sitting at the local bar of the unfortunate event. Ivan was replaying the heartbreaking moments in his head. 

His clothing flying across the room. Piece by piece he was being abandoned. Framed memories of the good times were laying on the floor, neglected. Frustrating yelling on both sides bounce of the walls, blinding each other from the words coming out of their mouths. 

"I won't tolerate having my only son being an...abomination!" His father didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

He got the message, shame and anger flowed through Ivan.

"Come on Father! Say it!" Keeping his ground. Looking right at them in the blue and grey eyes. Feeling betrayed by the people who vowed to love and protect him before he took his first breath. Tears gathering in his eyes threatening to invade his prideful statue.

"Say it! Why are really ashamed of me!"

Hearing his son talk back he reached for the nearest object behind him. Throwing with all his might.

"Get out of my HOUSE!" 

The family's vase decorated by precious jewels smashed near him like a bomb, stumbling he left.

Staring at the shot Vodka and pickles. He thought: 'Why do they hate me. Why being me such a crime. Where am I going to spend the night?' 

Signaling for another round, he notice a man across the bar table stalking. Snowy ash hair comb to the side, red eyes burning through his skin. In a tight Prussian blue suit.

Ivan's cheeks slowly burned up thanks to the alcohol, but the albino man saw it as an invitation. The mysterious man prowl towards him as the bleeding heart was pump faster.

With German Mule in his hand, he press his body upon his prey. Gently grabbed Ivan's chin to face him.

"Hello, Sexy. Why are you doing here all alone? A crown jewel like you should've be taken at this time."

Blushing at his words the butterflies in his stomach tried to escape, the alcohol was doing it's job. Looking upwards he eyed his facial features, pleased by the view he responded.

"It's seems I just got claimed." Giving a drunk smile.

Glorified with the answer and slightly turned on, he connected their mouths. A kiss base on lust fooled the Russian for love.

"We should go to my house." Dangling the keys.

Riding through the night the city transformed into a whole different one. Or it was the Vodka. 

Blurred from rationally thinking he flop into the bed in submission. The Prussian gave a grin, crawled on top standing in all fours. 

He pushed the pinkish scarf aside. Tasting the smooth skin, his tongue swirl through the bumbs. Arousing the man beneath him. 

Sucking hard enough to leave marks, Ivan unbutton his uniform in a hurry. 

Sitting on the pale torso, his blazer slowly fell off. Hungry arms slid under the black collar shirt. Teasing him he took the time to strip, sliding from the undershirt. Revealing a pale muscled chest tattooed with a small black eagle. 

Prussian hands rolled the tight, black shirt off from his beauty. A rush of cold wind touch his skin rising every hair in excitement. Sliding his hands around his neck, pulling him towards a deep kiss. 

Surprised by the move he did not let him take over. Felling the other's wet muscle fight for dominance, quickly the move was executed. His tongue sensing the soft insides, thrusting in and out.

Pulling away panting, the Albino ripped both of their jeans. 

Between the chubby legs the Prussian trace the thighs with his tongue. Living a trail of hickeys towards his entrance. Ivan moan at tingling feeling. 

Grinning he remove the boxer. Holding the erected cock, he stroke it. Kissing the lower part simultaneously he slip the first lubricated finger, to ease the pain he thrusted. 

"Tch... It hurts." Ivan shut his eyes to minimize the invasion.

"Don't worry it will soon go away."

He lips surrounded the tip of the stranger's dick he began to suck.

With the Prussian halfway down, Ivan's vision went fuzzy with pure pleasure, he back arched soon as the electric shocks became too much. 

Gripping the pillow a yelp leak from his throat, huge voltages hit him. Again and again. The three fingers were driving him out of the edge. 

"I'm putting it in." He warned 

The strong pressure engulfed him hitting right at his prostate. His chest erected once again. Feeling the lack of hits. In annoyance he spoke out.

"Move!"

Attacked, he obey the orders. In a turtle pace he pull out leaving nothing but the head. Slamming into him sending a sharp pain through Ivan's torso. 

As time past his pace increase Ivan's legs quake with pleasure on sides. Yanking Ivan at the edge of the bed, spreading his legs further he thrusts in 'n out. 

Moaning, the Russian dig his face on the mattress. Blushing he brought his mate into a kiss. 

Warm and thick liquid spread through their chests. 

Quickly Ivan was flip, pinning him down he thrusted uncontrollably fast. Tears fell from the purple eyes. Soaking the sheets. He hold on to the sheets and hope it will be over soon.

Being balls deep he released his semen. Panting he brought his Crown Jewel into his arms. 

"That's the best sex I had." Looking at his prize. "I'm letting you go you're mine."

Ivan just gaved grinned in discomfort from his words.

"By the way the name is Gilbert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It been a long time since I updated. I feel this wasn't written well but I don't want to keep working on it. It quite short. Anyways Amerus next.


End file.
